Swanning Around on the Jolly Roger
by loveimagination18
Summary: Captain Swan fic prompts. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my beautiful Captain Swanners. These stories are based on prompts received on Tumblr (apiratenhisprincess is my Tumblr name). Enjoy.**

**Prompt**: Killian and Emma are hiding from everyone else on the Jolly Roger and have their own little escape(by that I mean drinking party). Much drunkenness ensues as well as whatever actions inspired by liquid courage. Silliness or Fluffiness but no angst allowed. :)  
-

"Shhh!" Emma exclaimed, chuckling. "You'll wake them up!" She lightly smacked Killian on his arm as he poured them more rum. "Well, we wouldn't want that." he smiled mischievously, swaying from side to side. They were on the deck of the Jolly Roger on their way back from Neverland, celebrating. Boy, did they need celebrating. It had been a hell of a trip.

Having grown close during the course of their adventure, Emma and Killian agreed to have a little celebration after everyone was asleep. Emma couldn't figure out the feeling she felt as the time to meet came closer, but she didn't allow herself to analyze it further.

So here they were, drunk and drinking more, because they deserved it. Emma looked at the clear blue sky, at the millions and millions of stars and the moon above. The Jolly Roger was flying through the clouds, glowing pixie dust all around it. "It's so beautiful." she sighed. Killian looked at her, smiling. "That it is, darling." Suddenly, she turned to him, an excited look on her face. "You know what I've alwayssss wanted to do?" she asked. Killian smirked and leaned towards her, whispering. "I think I have an idea." he said suggestively. Smirking, Emma turned and skipped towards the steering wheel, putting her hands on it. "I've always wanted to steer this thing! I bet I'd be better at it than you!" she exclaimed.

Chuckling, Killian followed her. "I doubt that, love." he said. An eyebrow raised, Emma began spinning the wheel, getting a little dizzy as she watched its movement. Laughing, Killian put his hand on the wheel, stopping it from spinning. He then walked behind her, took her hands and put them on the wheel, being careful not to hurt her with his hook. Emma shivered, deciding to blame it on the cold. Leaning into her ear, he whispered. "Left is port, right is starboard." he said slowly, inhaling her scent, nuzzled into her neck. Emma sighed, breathing a little heavier. "Go two notches port." he ordered.

Needing to remember which way is left, she turned the wheel two notches to the left, breathing hard as Killian began slowly kissing her neck. "Thatta girl." he said. Forgetting about the wheel and turning around, Killian now had her pinned against it. She could smell the rum on his breath, could see him looking at her lips, like she was now looking at his. "You're drunk." she said, not even trying to get away…not wanting to. Killian chuckled. "As are you m'lady." Smiling, Emma said the first thing that came to her mind. "I think I like you….a lot." She laughed at her confession, putting her hand over her mouth like she just told a secret, eyes wide.

Killian Jones could swear he had never seen a sight so precious. Laughing, he said "Well, I must say, I like you too…a lot." Raising his right hand, he placed it on her cheek and leaned in, kissing her gently. She tasted of rum, of magic, of hope.

**End**.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Emma catches Killian making faces and primping in the mirror. She teases and says maybe he's the real princess. At that he reveals his father was actually of noble birth before he became a fugitive.

Emma Swan looked at her watch and sighed. It was almost seven thirty and they still had to pick up Henry from Regina's. Every Friday night, she and Killian had movie night with Henry; tonight's movie starting at eight. Growing impatient, she went upstairs to find out what was taking Killian so long. As she approached the bathroom, she started walking slowly, hearing Killian speaking. _Who is he talking to?_ she thought as she got closer to the door. Being careful not to be spotted, Emma looked through the tiny gap the door provided.

"I daresay Captain, you are quite the looker." Killian Jones said to himself as he primped his hair, trying to get it at the perfect angle. Eyes wide, Emma put her hand to her mouth, desperately trying to keep herself from laughing. She saw Killian wink at himself in the mirror, running his right hand over the areas on his face he seemed to have just shaved. Back to the hair. Pulling at it, making sure it was even. Sighing, frustrated, he poured gel into his hand and massaged it into his hair. "This…..bloody…_gel _thing is just unsatisfactory." he mumbled.

Unable to contain her laughter any longer, Emma pushed open the door, chuckling even harder at the look of surprise on Killian's face, his eyes wide. "How long have you been there?" he asked. Emma smirked. "Just long enough to realize that maybe I'm not the real princess here…maybe you are." she teased, laughing again.

Killian narrowed his eyes. "Quite humorous, Swan." he said, looking down, unmoving. Emma furrowed her brows and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Don't get your leather tied up in a knot. I'm kidding." she chuckled. Killian turned around, facing her. "I know. I just…" he paused, seemingly nervous. Emma touched his cheek gently. "What's going on in that head of yours Captain?" she questioned.

Killian sighed. "What I'm about to tell you is something I've never told anyone. With that being said, I trust you to keep it between us." He said, running a hand through his hair (so much for the primping). "Of course." she said.

He paused, looking at Emma. "My father was of noble birth before he became a fugitive." Emma's eyes widened. "Are you saying…?" Killian nodded. "Prince Jones, he was. Well known throughout the land. He had countless riches. More power than any man should have." His eyes darkened. "It was his love of power that led him to trouble. It was his love of power that led to him becoming a fugitive. It was his love of power that, ultimately, led him to abandon me." Killian swallowed. He was a coward." His voice was dark, plagued with memories of being left alone.

Emma was stunned. Captain Hook, Killian Jones, had royal blood. Snapping herself out of it, she caressed his cheek and lifted his face so his eyes met hers. "I'm so sorry. You have to know….you'll never be like him. You've proven that." she said.

Killian's voice was strained as he spoke, plagued with memories of being left alone. "I grew up with royal blood and traded it in for pirate's blood. As the years passed, that's all anyone saw me as; a _pirate _who couldn't be trusted and only cared for himself." He paused, swallowing a few times, looking at something above Emma's head, lost in memory. "For _so _long, I just wanted to feel like a prince to someone….anyone." he said, looking down.

Emma swallowed, trying to keep her eyes from welling up. Slowly, she lifted his face again to meet her eyes. She caressed his hair, the sides of his face, his lips. She kissed him gently. Pulling away, she hugged him, leaned into his ear and whispered "You'll _always_ be a prince to me."

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for the reviews, faves, and followers. You are appreciated!

**Prompt**: Emma is given a tour of Killian and he explains how he got all of his scars and stories behind his tattoos.  
-

**A Scar & A Story:**

It was never meant to be more than just casual sex. As Emma Swan ran her fingers along Killian Jones' bare chest, she wondered exactly when it managed to become more to her. Of course, she knew things had changed between them during their trip to Neverland; even more so when they returned to Storybrooke, Henry safe and sound. She remembered feeling elated that she had Henry back, that he was safe, that she was home. "Drinks for everyone!" she remembered Leroy screaming at the diner. A drunken night with Killian led to their first time. Yes, that night she remembered well.

"What's on your mind, love?" asked Killian, bringing her out of her thoughts. Smiling, she leaned into him some more, relishing in the warmth his body provided on such a cold night on the Jolly Roger. "Just thinking." she said, exploring his chest with her fingers, stopping on the scar she knew well now, one just below his chest. It was light pink, barely noticeable, but she noticed, deciding to finally ask about it. "Where'd that come from?" she questioned, looking up at him, rubbing her nose against the scruff on his face. God, did she enjoy his scruff.

Looking down at his scar, Killian grunted. "Nasty creatures, mermaids." he said, shaking his head. Emma furrowed her brows. "A mermaid gave that to you? Who, Ariel?" Emma asked, laughing a little at the absurdity. Her laugh was cut short, however, when Killian responded. "No, her sister Andrina. I was a young lad, still learning about the pirate's life. One day, we were sailing through a particularly windy area. The wind blew the mast in my direction and before I could move, I was thrown overboard." Killian paused, rubbing his hand over his chin. "Thankfully, we weren't in too deep. I remember falling, struggling. Once I reached the surface, I saw me crew throwing rope so I could climb up. They were screaming something, I couldn't quite hear them. Just as I reached the rope, I felt someone pulling on me. I turned and saw one of the most beautiful women I'd seen. She had blond hair, green eyes, skin like porcelain. She was singing." Killian furrowed his brows then. "I just wanted to listen to her. Apparently, me crew had run into her before, so they started throwing spears to get her to let go of me." Killian chuckled. "Needless to say, she didn't like that. Once she stopped singing, I saw her for what she really was. She was dreadful. Fingers like knives, pointy ragged teeth." Killian shuddered a little. "She managed to get a cut in before I could reach the top, the wench."

Emma was stunned into silence, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. "I've had far worse days, darling." Killian smiled, caressing her hair, then continued. "Like the time I visited Agrabah and ran into Jafar. Now, HE is repulsive." said Killian, shrugging it off like it was nothing. Shaking her head and chuckling, Emma let her eyes roam over his body, noticing the Milah tattoo on his arm. She already knew that story over the countless conversations with him. She didn't, however, know the story of the skull tattoo he had by his foot. Thinking about that tattoo reminded her of the necklace he wore, which also had a skull on it. "What about your skull tattoo?" she asked. She felt Killian stiffen next to her, no longer playing with her hair but instead letting his hand rest on the bed. He was silent as Emma sat up, looking at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Killian shook his head, a faraway look in his eyes. "Nothing, darling. Just tired, is all. We should probably get some sleep." he said, settling in. Emma looked at her watch. It was only eleven. "Oookay." she said, not entirely believing he was actually tired, but she decided not to press it. She knew that whatever he was keeping from her, he would tell her when he was ready.

Later that night, Emma dreamt of a young boy in green wielding a sword. He had Killian's eyes.

**End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Received this prompt from PeaceHeather (I've read a few fics with this same prompt but she asked me to take a crack at it so I did). This is my take on it.

**"Hook and Emma encounter the Lost Boys and things don't go well. Emma escapes back to the Jolly Roger believing that Hook has been killed. Meanwhile, Hook has been captured and is somehow led to believe that Emma was killed. After a couple of days, the Lost Boys dump Hook on the beach, where Snow and Co. find him, badly injured."**

* * *

There were so many of them. It was like the more they thought they were done with, the more came. Thankful for the lessons Hook had decided to give her a few days ago, Emma effectively swung her sword to her right, having it cut the skin on one of their arms. She winced, hearing the boy howl in pain. She didn't want to hurt them, but they were trying to kill her, so she really didn't have a choice.

Just a few moments prior, Emma ordered Regina to take Henry onto the ship and keep him safe while she and the others tried to keep the Lost Boys at bay. Looking to her left quickly, she spotted Hook dueling with another one of them.

"Is that all you've got, mate?!" he screamed at him. As she punched a boy headed towards her, she screamed. "Now isn't the time to get cocky, Hook!"

Hearing his laughter, she shook her head and continued to fight off the Lost Boys. Yielding her sword, throwing punches, kicking, scratching. The works. She just wanted to get the hell out of Neverland. It was a place that preyed on your weaknesses. The kind of place that would blow you a deadly kiss with a smile.

The ship was so close, in view, yet so far. Their plan was to find Henry, get on the ship, sail away, and figure out a way back home. Easier said than done.

They were all fighting. Snow and David were back to back, Snow firing off arrows and David brandishing his sword left and right. Gold was spitting off fireballs as fast as he could. There were so many and they were outnumbered. They had to move. They had to get on the ship.

"Hook!" she screamed. Catching him punching another Lost Boy, Hook knew what she was going to say. "I know!" Eventually, they found each other and were back to back. "On the count of three, just run." he said to her. "I'll be right behind you." His sword met another that was headed their way and as he knocked it out of his opponents hand, Hook yelled "Three!"

Emma raised her hand and let off a blue spark that stunned the Lost Boys for a few seconds, giving them time. Grabbing his good hand as Hook laughed ("Brilliant, lass!"), they ran as fast as they could, taking advantage of those precious seconds. As they ran on the dock, towards the ship, Hook faltered and fell. A Lost Boy had managed to grab hold of his foot, knocking him down and causing Emma to lose her grip on him. As she ran to help him up, they were swarmed and separated.

"Hook!" she screamed. She heard him scream her name. "Get off me!" she screamed at the Lost Boys. They were smothering her, and she could no longer see Hook. A boy she knew by the name of Felix suddenly appeared in her line of sight.

The last thing Emma Swan heard was Hook's voice screaming in pain before she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

She could hear voices off in the distance. Quiet voices, whispering. "Emma, honey?" she heard her mother ask, a hand closing over hers.

Groggily, Emma opened her eyes, trying to get adjusted to her surroundings. She was on the Jolly Roger, in the crew's quarters. Sitting up, she put her hand to her head. "What the hell happened?" she asked. Snow glanced at David. "You were knocked out." she said quietly. As the events came to her, Emma's eyes widened. "Henry?" she asked. David stepped forward. "He's fine." She gave a sigh of relief until she remembered the last thing she heard.

"Where's Hook?" she asked. She was met with silence as her parents glanced at each other, hesitant to speak. Again, Emma spoke. "Where is Hook?" she questioned. Putting his hands in his pockets, David took another step forward. He sat on the edge of the bed. "We don't know." Before Emma could protest, he interrupted. "You and Hook were the farthest away and by the time we managed to get to you, you were out cold and he was gone. They must have taken him. It's like once they got hold of him, the number of them dwindled down to nothing until they were all gone. Like they wanted him."

Another voice spoke from the doorway. "If the Shadow wants him killed, the chances of his survival aren't good." Gold said, glaring at them.

Emma sat up. "Then we find him." she said, attempting to get up, but Snow gently pushed her back down as Gold spoke. "After all we've done to get on board this ship to leave, you just want to go back out there for a pirate?" he questioned her, unbelieving. Emma glared at Gold. "I'm not leaving him. He's…..he's not dead. He can't be dead." She shook her head, remembering the last thing she heard from Hook. A howl of excruciating pain.

Hesitating, Snow spoke quietly. "Emma, honey, I know you wanna find him, but this place is extremely dangerous. Look at all we've had to go through just to get Henry and back to safety. Going back out there is something we want to really think about."

Emma looked at her mother. "You're not suggesting we leave him behind, are you?" she asked her, her eyes wide. Snow shook her head but before we could speak, Gold interrupted. "Ah yes, let's risk our safety for a pirate who is already more than likely dead. You havn't encountered even half of the dangers this land possesses, let alone being in the hands of the Shadow. Face it Dearie, he's gone and he isn't coming back." said Gold.

David stepped in front of Gold. "That's enough." he said. Emma's eyes began to shine as she remembered again the pain of Hook's voice, the last she heard of him. There was no point in trying to pretend she didn't give a damn about him. She gave more than a damn. "Please, can you all just….just stop?!" she yelled, sniffing. Rising from the bed, she noticed Snow didn't attempt to keep her lying down. As she opened the door to leave, she noticed something shining on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, she realized it was Hook's chain. The one he always wore. Blood was all over it. She couldn't breathe.

* * *

Hook awoke to darkness. As he attempted to move, he groaned in pain. Feeling around his stomach, he felt a terrible and apparently deep gash as well as liquid, his own blood.

Hearing a voice chuckle from within the room, they spoke. "She's dead, you know." They laughed again. Breathing heavily as Hook remembered where he was last, he spoke quietly, with intensity in his voice. "You're lying." Suddenly, the room became breathtakingly bright and Hook covered his eyes, seeing blood pouring out of him from the corners of his eyes. _How was he still alive?_

Emma appeared in front of him. She stared at him. "Emma." he whispered, coughing up blood. "Love." he whispered again. He gasped as he realized the white shirt she was wearing was beginning to protrude a deep red. Blood. Attempting to get up, he cried in pain. "No!" he screamed.

* * *

She dropped the chain, backing away and out of the room, running. She could hear Hook screaming for her, his voice pained. "Hook!" she screamed. There were so many doors in front of her. To her left, to her right. Opening the doors, she searched for him, screaming for him. He screamed again, begging for the pain to stop. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran. There was a door at the far end. She ran towards it and opened it.

She saw Hook gushing blood. "Emma!" he screamed. The Shadow was above him laughing. It glared at Emma. "You can't help him, Princess" Screaming at the top of her lungs, over Hook's cries of pain, she yelled "Don't listen to him Hook! Please! I love you!"

* * *

A wave of water rushed above him, leaving him gasping for air. "Hook!" he heard. Coming to his side were Snow, Charming, Gold, and Regina. Spitting out sand, he looked up, confused. "Emma's waiting for you Hook." said Snow. "She's searching for you. She needs you." added Charming.

Furrowing his brows and attempting to stand, Hook realized they were on a beach. "She's alive?" he asked, happiness evident in his voice. As the others helped him stand, Regina pointed to the Jolly Roger further down and Hook began running towards it. His happiness was on that ship.

* * *

Emma gasped as she opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly and attempting to see through the darkness, she could hear her mother breathing in the cot above her. She was in the crew's quarters on the Jolly Roger. Breathing heavily, she ran a hand over her face and noticed her cheeks were slightly wet. Furrowing her brows, she quietly got up, hoping not to wake her mother.

Spotting Henry also sleeping on the bed in the corner, it all started to come back to her. Opening the door quietly, she stepped out of the room and closed it behind her. As she began to walk, she was stopped in her tracks.

Hook was walking away from his Captain's quarters, towards her room, stopping suddenly when he spotted her. The two of them stared at each other, unmoving. He was breathing heavily, sweat apparent on his forehead. She sighed and shivered.

Finally, he broke the silence. "I." he paused. 'I had a dream. A nightmare, really." he said, unmoving. Emma's eyes widened. "You were screaming. You were in so much pain." she said quietly, still shaken. Hook closed his eyes as he remembered. "Too much blood." Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Emma standing right in front of him.

She looked up at him. "I was so afraid for you. I thought….I thought I'd lost you." she said, swallowing. "It made me realize that that's not something I want."

Taking her into his arms, Hook whispered into her ear. "It's alright, love. It was just a dream. I'm right here. I'll always be here." He held onto her as if she was the most precious thing in this world. Clinging to her as if she was his life. Because, after the nightmare he just had, he realized she was.

**End.**


End file.
